Got Shipped
by Nachuu
Summary: Luffy attended a con as his favorite character, Pirate King and got pulled in an impromptu photo shoot with another cosplayer dressed as the Surgeon of Death. (Modern AU) Based on the prompt on Wattpad. (SEE FULL PROMPT INSIDE)


**A/N: Prompt: Your otp goes to a con in cosplay however, the characters they both cosplaying as are heavily shipped together and well... They happen upon each other a lot.**

 **I wrote it because of the still lingering bitter feeling of not having the chance to attend Cosmania for the reason of;**  
 **1\. No money.**  
 **2\. No time.**  
 **3\. No money.**  
 **4\. School shiets is my priority the reason why I don't have time and money. /cries in Filipino.**

 **Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine period.**

* * *

"Ah look it's the Pirate King. How cool!" Luffy heard someone exclaimed from behind he turned around to see two girls shoving each other to get near him. Luffy tilted his head in confusion at them until one of the girl take the courage to approach him.

"Uhm. Can we take a picture with you please? The girl exclaimed nervously her face were tinted with red. Luffy gave them a wide smile, getting into the character he was cosplaying.

"Sure." He said grinning while the two screamed in delight. Luffy was dressed into his favorite anime character the Pirate King from his favorite anime One Piece. It was his first time going to a convention and cosplaying as someone as well. At first he was kinda nervous because he was going alone to a convention without anyone with him but as the time goes the nervousness change into excitement as he saw the venue filled with different kinds of displays from different kind of anime there are also many people cosplaying their favorite characters. Then there are people approaching him just to take a picture of him or have a selfie with him or just to talk with him about the anime.

"Thank you very much." The two girls bowed as they thanked him and Luffy did the same with a large grin on his face, making the two girls giggles with each other. It was very easy to him to be in character because the Pirate King and him were very much alike that's why he really like him. Luffy continue to round the event hall until he noticed a large crowd at the corner. Shrieking, giggling and cheering could be heard from the crowd, curiously Luffy checked what was the commotion is about. There he notice a multiple group of photographer shooting a single cosplayer while the others holds their smartphone to take a video or picture as the cosplayer do the signature pose of his character. Luffy looks at the cosplayer and in that moment what he saw makes his breath catch in his throat then his heart beat faster inside his chest. There dress in a long black unbuttoned coat, spotted jeans, a fuzzy spotted cap and a sword was cradled in his arm. It was the Surgeon of Death. The man was cosplaying as the Surgeon of Death and it was accurate as fuck. His make-up were very realistic making him the splitting image of the Surgeon of Death even his tattoos were accurate and his body were toned like the character but what makes Luffy drawn to the cosplayer were his expression it was really like he was in front of the real Surgeon of Death and not a cosplayer. Luffy gulps and feels a little bit conscious of his own cosplay. It's not like his costume were incomplete it was actually the opposite. Luffy really did prepare for this, he was wearing the Pirate King's signature red long sleeve shirt, blue jean short with yellow sash and of course his precious strawhat. He even asked his female friends, namely Nami and Robin to do his make up just to be look like the Pirate King but seeing the other cosplayer shows that he was an experienced cosplayer and that if he want to be accurate like him he needs to improve.

"Kyaaaahh! A wild Pirate King appeared." A high pitched shrieked broke his mussing followed by a series of "Kyaaa" Luffy looks around to see who it was when he noticed that he was the only Pirate King cosplayer that in there, awkwardly he tried to smile.

"Can you please take a photo with Surgeon of Death?" One of the photographer asked and another series of reaction followed.

"Oh yassss, please"

"OMG!" Luffy blushes when the Surgeon of Death cosplayer looks at him with his gray eyes, (probably due to the colred contacs he was wearing.) he shifted in his place. Those eyes makes his heart beat really fast.

"Uhh, if it's alright with him." Luffy said awkwardly. The photographers look at the other cosplayer pleadingly. The man nodded and give a small smile at Luffy.

"Sure why not." He said agreeing with the request. When the man agreed the eager fans drag Luffy to the Surgeon of Death's side. Now seeing him this near the man was actually handsome, the make up in his face amplifying his sharp features even the goatee match his feature. Shit. The man looks at him again and saw Luffy staring at him, he blushes when the other cosplayer smirks. The photographers asked them to pose a certain poses and gestures. Luffy struggles to do the poses without looking awkward while the man did it naturally, sensing his distress the Surgeon of Death leans down in his ear and pull him gently by the shoulder, whispering,

"Relax, I got you." And those warm breath that tickle his ear sends a pleasurable shiver on his body. Luffy nodded dazedly his eyes never leaving the other cosplayer. Damn why does his heart won't calm down. He's sure the Surgeon of Death cosplayer could feel it. Suddenly his daze were broken when a loud shrieking were heard from the crowd, making the other con goers looks at their direction.

"Kyaaaa, fanservice." One of the girl shrieked.

"Please do more! You two are my OTP" With that the other agreed in excitement. The shrieking and fangirling(boying) gets louder when the Surgeon of Death wrap his arms around his waist and pulls him closely, their chest almost touching and his hand cupped Luffy's chin to tilt upward while the other cosplayer leans down to hover closely on his lips but not touching." Luffy's eyes widened and his face blooms in a deep flush while the surrounding get crazy and the shutter and flash could be hear every side of them. Here's a thing that no one knows except for Luffy himself and not even his friend nor his precious brothers knows. He in fact ships the Pirate King with the Surgeon of Death. That's why when the other cosplayer did this in character he could feel that he really was the Pirate King and this Surgeon of Death is his lover. He couldn't help but to fanboy with the crowd ,well in his mind because he couldn't cheer with them because he is one of being cheered at. After making the request into reality, requests include of touching each other intimately, a few kisses, not really a kiss because the other cosplayer was pro to make them looks like kissing, and a few touches here and there the fans and photographer were contented.

"Thank you very much." they said gratefully. Luffy also thanked them with a bow. After that before the crowd dispersed completely some others ask to take a selfie with them which the two gladly did and some other's only asked with one of them. Luffy turned to the other cosplayer to thanked him with the opportunity but the guy were already engage in a conversation with his companion. Disappointment fill his body he turned around to walk away.

Another rounds on the event hall, of course not forgetting to buy some merch Luffy called it a night. He went to the changing room that reserve only for the cosplayer attending the convention to change into his normal clothes. He changed his long sleeve into his normal red hoodie but he leaves the blue jean short without the yellow sash and the strawhat on. Deeming himself okay he gather his bag and decided to leave but a silky voice from behind stop him from exiting the changing room.

"Wait." The man from behind called him. Luffy remember that voice to be the Surgeon of Death cosplayer turning around to confirm if it really he was he saw him standing there. Like him he changed into his normal clothes of yellow hoodie but leaving the spotted jeans and the spotted cap.

"Y..yes?" Luffy asked, cursing his self mentally for stuttering. The man looks gorgeous even in his normal mode and okay Luffy admit it that he kind of have a crush on him because he's the most perfect Surgeon of Death Cosplayer he had ever seen. The man scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, a faint red on his cheek or maybe not. Luffy just want to think that he was blushing just talking to him. Idiot Luffy.

"You're the Pirate King cosplayer earlier right?" He asked him not sure if he was right and when Luffy gave him a smile and nodded the man looks relieved and smile at him also. "I'm Trafalgar D Water Law" He introduced.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy." Luffy introduced himself also with a big smile. Then Law shifted in his place awkwardly, earning a curious tilt of the head from Luffy.

"So uhh... Want to do a collaboration cosplay with me?" Law asked and this time he really was blushing hard. Luffy's lip form into an 'o' not believing what he heard. It's as if the man was asking him out... or maybe he really is we're not really sure but he's hoping it really it was. The silence makes Law step backward and a little bit disappointed at the possible rejection. He will going to take back the invitation but Luffy noticed it so he answered him eagerly with a wide smile on his face and a blush on his cheek, making Law smile in relief.

"Sure shishishishi."

* * *

 **A/N: If you want me to add another chapter just throw me your ideas and suggestions, you can DM me on my twitter kurou_shi or comment here. /heart emoticons**


End file.
